


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me?

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Triplet Jokers AU [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, But I regret nothing, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Fluff and Angst, I love writing problems I can't solve, I wrote this mostly for the irony, Kinda happy ending?, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Identity, Secrets, Triplet Jokers, Triplets, Trust Issues, disguises, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Bruce was digging up information on a case, as Matches Malone when he was approached by Jack.From that point on, everything escalates, and he ends up at the manor, a drugged Jay in his arms, heavily under the influence of a love potion.And unfortunately, the first person Jay spots when he wakes up, is Jason Todd.*Story 5? I think? I lost track, I'm sorry.





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me?

It was not an extravagant party. It was not one Bruce would go to at all. However, it was one that Matches would go to.

So there Bruce was, leaning against the bar, sipping his drink and observing the room. He was here to follow up on information about a few mob leaders. So far, Bruce had only spotted two of the three, and they had yet to speak with one another. The third either had not arrived yet, or they were hiding.

Bruce had already seen a few other… distasteful people here, but he was not Batman right now, so he could not do anything specifically. However, from his dark corner of the room, Bruce made sure to take notes.

Since it was a party, it was a bit harder to concentrate. Loud music blared through speakers and the flashing lights hurt his eyes a bit. A couple strippers danced on a makeshift stage, and several drunk men leered at them. Bruce also spotted a girl chatting with the Mad Hatter. Bruce kept a close eye on them as well, but soon gave up when the third mob leader showed up.

The man took his time, drinking a couple drinks and chatting with a few people before meeting up with another one of the leaders. It was subtle, and Bruce stood up, walking towards them as inconspicuously as possible. He took a seat at the bar and ordered another drink. He listened in on the conversation.

“…in a fortnight.” One of them said. “Does Curl know about this?”

Curl, Bruce would keep that name in his mind for future reference.

“I don’t think so. If he does, he is hiding it well. And how is the delivery coming along?” The second muttered in a deep voice. It was obvious he was trying to hide his voice. He also kept looking around. Then he leaned in to speak again. Bruce shifted himself to hear better.

Then, “Can I get a whiskey sour, pretty please, sweetheart?” called a voice _loudly_ on the other side of Bruce. Bruce frowned. He completely missed what the other mob leader said.

The two leaders moved away, and Bruce frowned harder.

“Hey is anyone sitting here?” Asked the voice that made him lose probably very valuable information.

Bruce did not bother looking at them. “Nope,” he said. “I’m just leaving.”

But a hand on his wrist stopped him. “So soon?” purred the other. “I just got here, baby.”

Bruce started to jerk his hand away, but he looked at the person. For a second, Bruce did not recognize him. That is, until he saw the eyes. Bruce’s eyes narrowed, and his fake mustache twitched. He sat back down in his seat, still pulling his hand away.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while, Matches,” Jack said casually, sipping on his drink. “How’ve you been?”

For a split second, Bruce was confused. Then he realized that none of the Jokers knew about Matches and him. He nearly let out a hysterical giggle; Jay rubbing off on him.

“Fine,” Bruce said in Matches Malone’s scratchy voice. “Busy.”

Jack hummed. “Too busy to visit old friends?”

“’Course not, boss,” Bruce said, looking down at his own drink. He had never had much interaction with Joker as Matches, but there have been a few instances. He was surprised Jack remembered him.

Jack laughed. “Ooh, know who I am, don’t you?”

Bruce grunted. “I have a good eye,” he muttered.

“I certainly don’t doubt that,” Jack said. He sipped his drink slowly again. “And here I thought my disguise was decent.”

“It is very satisfactory, boss,” Bruce said. And it was. But Bruce had been hanging around the brothers’ company so much recently there was no way he did not recognize them. In fact, Bruce had a slight feeling that Jack was playing along to the charade as well.

Just then, someone sat down on the other side of Bruce. And Bruce tensed when he heard, “Sex on the beach, please.”

Bruce pretended not to have heard however. Sometimes he wondered if the triplets stalk him, or if they just always happened to end up in the same places at the same time.

“So,” Jack asked loudly. “What is your business here, Matches?”

Bruce let his shoulders rise and drop. “Just relaxin’, boss,” he said.

“Relaxing?” Jack giggled. “Mm, oh yes, you do need to relax. You’re _so_ tense,” he said in a sultry voice. A hand was placed on Bruce’s thigh, and was slowly making its way up his leg.

Bruce coughed, “Hey, boss, I don’t think-” He did not get to finish, as another hand snatched Jack’s wrist off of Bruce’s thigh.

Both Bruce and Jack turned to stare at the owner of the other hand. Jay glared daggers at his brother from over his sunglasses.

Jack frowned and took his hand back. “Excuse you,” Jack said, straightening. “But who do you think you are?” he asked, his voice cold and chilling now.

Bruce looked from Jack to Jay in confusion. Jay took a calm sip of his drink. “You’re touching something that does not belong to you, babe.”

Jack flipped his black hair out of his face. “And does this _something_ belong to you, sweetheart?”

Jay set his drink down, plucking the little umbrella out as well and sucking on the other end. He let the pink ornament fall from his lips. He smiled, pushing his own, once again blond hair out of his face. “I do believe it does.”

Jack suddenly smiled, still cold. “Matches, baby, do me a favor and scoot your pretty face out of the way, will you?”

Bruce was still confused as hell. Had he missed something since last night? It had been twenty four hours! What the hell could have happened? Even so, he started to stand and move out of the way. They were attracting attention, and the last thing Matches needed was a reputation.

But Jay put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder firmly. “Hm, no, I think I want you stay, _love_ ,” he said, never taking his eyes off of Jack.

A small semi-circle had formed around them. Bruce saw the three mob leaders he was supposed to be following watching as well. Fuck. Even so, Jack and Jay got even more hostile.

A knife appeared in Jack’s nimble fingers. He flipped it casually.

Jay sipped his drink again before pulling a gun out of nowhere, cocking it, and pointing it at Jack.

A hush had gone over the room. A few weapons were drawn, and Bruce knew things were going to go downhill fast. Under the bar, he pulled out one of his own emergency gadgets.

“Are you threatening me?” Jack asked. He also put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I don’t like threats, especially not when something of mine is involved.”

Bruce’s eyebrows cocked the slightest bit at the possessive word. As far as he knew, Matches never belonged to Joker, nor did Bruce belong to any of them. Or if his and Jay’s relationship counted for anything, it was Jay.

“I don’t know,” Jay said quietly. “Are you going to take it as a threat?” The gun pointed in Jack’s face did not seem to support his words.

Jack’s face hardened and his arm tensed the split second before he threw the knife at Jay. Bruce stood up suddenly, with a gasp, tackling Jack. The knife skid across the floor, into the crowd. At the same time, Jay crumpled. Bruce gasped, getting off of Jack and rushing to his boyfriend.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shaking Jay. “Jay?” He checked him over, but saw no signs of wounds.

Jack scrambled to his feet. He glared at Bruce for a moment as the rest of the crowd suddenly went into chaos. Gunshots rang throughout the room, and Jack pushed Bruce and Jay under the bar, ducking under himself as well.

“It’s all your fucking fault,” Jack hissed. “We almost had them!”

“What?!”

Jack just glared at him. “Thanks a fucking lot, B,” he said quietly. Then he looked at Jay. “Fuck, I think someone poisoned his drink. Can you take him for the night? I need to try to get those two guys.” With that, Jack ran out into the crowd.

Bruce gaped after him for a moment. Finally, he called Alfred with a button on the side of his watch. Then, when the coast seemed clear enough, Bruce grabbed Jay and carried him out of the emergency exit and into the alleyway. He decided going over a few buildings, just to be safe.

Bruce then set Jay down against the wall of the alley, hiding them in the shadows. He patted Jay’s cheek.

“Hey, Jay, wake up, c’mon.” Bruce said hurriedly. “What the fuck did you end up drinking?”

Jay’s head just lolled to the side, and he did not respond. Bruce just growled and keeps him propped up. Ten minutes later, when Alfred pulls up, Bruce helps Jay into the car first.

Alfred’s mouth thinned. “Again, Master Bruce?”

“Alfred, please,” Bruce said. “I think he’s been poisoned. I can’t just leave him here. His… erm, his brother left already, and he dumped Jay on me.”

Alfred sighed heavily before starting down the street again. “And what will you tell the boys? They are staying at the manor this weekend, in case you forgot.”

Bruce groaned quietly. He did forget. “They’ve met Jayden before. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Alfred was silent for a few beats. “I sure hope you know what you are getting into, Master Bruce.”

~

They boys were all out on patrol, so the manor was quiet when Bruce arrived home. He made Alfred go check the cave througoughly before bringing Jay down there.

He quickly ran a series of tests for all sorts of poisons. But it was nothing harmful. Bruce could not place what it was exactly, but some sort of sedative mixed in with a few other rather mild things.

So Bruce brought Jay back upstairs, and he placed Jay in the guest room next to his, stripping off Jay’s blazer and his pants. He tucked Jay in, brushing white blond hair out of his face.

Bruce smiled gently at Jay, pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning off the lights. Then, he went next door to his own room.

Bruce took a long hot shower, glad to be out of the mustache and wig. He let the steaming water run over his sore body and thought about the information he had learned.

It was not much. A name, a clearly fake name, but a name nonetheless, and a date. He was a little annoyed that his plan had been interrupted before he had found out more information. And what the hell were Jack and Jay doing at the bar anyway? Was that party not a little… low-profile for the likes of them? Those criminals were all rapists, robbers, and some gang members, definitely not for the likes of the Joker.

In fact, Jack had mentioned something about almost catching someone or something. It was obvious that their argument had been a ruse, and Bruce had been used as a pawn.

Bruce collapsed into his bed, looking up at the dark ceiling for a moment. He thought about his boyfriend, asleep in the room next door. He would have preferred him to be in his own bed, but Bruce decided it would be better to play it safe, in case the boys came back and looked for Bruce.

Bruce fell asleep with the comforting thought that he would wake up tomorrow to Jay.

~

Well, Bruce did wake up to Jay.

More so, Jay’s yelling and laughing.

Bruce bolted up in bed, scrambling up and managing to grab a robe before pushing the doors open and peering down the hall.

Barreling down the hall, was Jason, and hot on his heels, was Jay, wearing a rumpled dress shirt and boxer briefs.

Bruce grabbed Jay as he ran past, and Jason spun around with a murderous look the minute he knew Bruce had Jay.

“Jay!” Bruce grunted and held Jay tighter as Jay tried to escape.

“Let me go, Bruce!” Jay screeched. “You are a fucking monster! Let me go!”

Bruce grabbed Jay’s hands and held them behind his back tightly. Jay clawed at him, and Bruce ignored the sharp nails digging into his hand.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Jay!” Bruce barked. “Hey, look at me!”

Jay turned to him, his eyes dulled with dark green contacts, and he frowned at Bruce. “I said to let me go. I will file for a fucking restraining order if you don’t let go of me!”

“Not if I file for one first!” Jason yelled. “You’re crazy, man! What the hell was that?!”

“Jason, what happened,” Bruce asked tiredly, barely wincing as Jay resumed trying to scratch at his skin.

Jason glared at Jay. “I was walking into the kitchen this morning and I was tackled to the ground by your friend over there! And he- he tried to _kiss_ me! He kept insisted that he loved me or some shit like that!”

“I do love you, Jay-Jay,” Jay called. “And you will love me too!”

“Fuck you!” Jason screamed. “I have no fucking clue who you are, man! And I’m certainly not into guys!”

“Deniaaaal,” Jay sang. He broke free from Bruce, and jumped at Jason, who had Jay in a headlock in seconds. Jay giggled. “Ooh, I like this.”

“Jason!” Bruce said. “Let go of him.”

“He will just come after me again!” Jason argued. He tightened his grip as Jay tried to wiggle away. “Fuck, he’s strong for such a spindly person.”

Bruce thought quickly. Then, it hit him. “Oh, fuck, Jay,” Bruce rushed over. “Someone poisoned his drink last night. I could not quite figure out what it is. I think this is one of its effects.” He took Jay from Jason and restrained him again.

Jason snorted, distancing himself from them. “I thought you were _out_ last night,” he said pointedly. “In a place you did not want to be found?”

“He found me anyway,” Bruce grumbled under his breath. “Well, I found him,” he said more loudly. “Passed out in an alleyway.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. He looked at Jay, who blew him a kiss. Jason recoiled. “So what do you think this is?”

Bruce gave a humorless laugh. “The closest thing I can think of? A love potion.”

~

They temporarily locked Jay in his room while they talked.

“Please, Jason,” Bruce asked. “Just… keep him occupied while I go talk to someone.”

“And who can you talk to who specializes in curing _love_ potions, which does not exist?” Jason asked. He grimaced at the thumping sound of Jay throwing himself at the heavy doors.

“Maybe I can’t talk to anyone, but Batman can,” Bruce said. “Please, just… keep him here. He refused to be separated from you.”

“You honestly cannot expect me to _encourage_ this behavior,” Jason said. “I’m not gay, I’m not bisexual, Bruce.” He sighed heavily as Jay wailed sadly. Finally, he said. “Fine, but hurry up. I’ll, I don’t know, keep him busy somehow.”

Bruce was more than a little worried about leaving Jay with Jason. If Jay said something he was not supposed to, or Jason sees through Jay’s disguise, things could go really badly. Bruce hesitated. He nearly backed out.

“Okay, I’ll be back in an hour at the most,” he said hurriedly.

Just then, the lock clicked, and the door burst open. Both Bruce and Jason stared at the broken door handle, but had only a couple seconds to process before Jay leapt at Jason, pinning him to the opposite wall, and hugging him close, murmuring under his breath. Bruce could not help but feel the stab of jealousy.

He sighed and shook his head. But now was not the time.

“Just keep him occupied, Jason, please. I will be back soon.”

And with that, Bruce took off, ran through the cave quickly before roaring off into Gotham.

~

“John, you better open this fucking window! I don’t care if you’re busy or sleeping or dead!” Bruce growled, tapping yet again on John’s window.

Bruce thought it would be a bad idea to go through lobby of the apartments, so he opted for the window instead.

And after five minutes of continuous tapping, the window was thrust open.

John glared at him, arms crossed, his hair a mess and a pair of goggles sitting atop his head. Bruce slid through the window and shut it. He pulled the cowl off and eyed John with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” John asked crossly. “I was busy.”

Bruce’s eyebrow rose higher when he noticed John’s smoking hair. “Right, it’s your brother.” He paused. “Where’s Jack?”

“Out,” John said, turning back around. He snapped on a pair of thick rubber gloves and eyed an unlabeled bottle of clear liquid. “What are you doing here? It’s barely morning. Bats don’t fly during the day, Bruce. And why’re you looking for Jack?”

“I’m not actually looking for Jack,” Bruce said. “I’m here about Jay.”

“Jay is with Jack, so if you want to see him, you’ll need to find Jack.”

“Jay is at my house, John,” Bruce said. “If you would just stop a moment and listen, you’ll see.”

John sighed heavily. He set the bottle down and turned around, leaning on the table and crossing his arms again. “Fine, hurry up.”

“Last night, Jay and Jack were at the bar I was at. They were after somebody, I don’t know the details. But Jack said someone poisoned Jay’s drink, and I checked on him and he seemed fine until this morning. He’s been chasing my son around the manor all morning, trying to kiss him.” Bruce shivered. “And he refuses to leave his side. He also claims to _love_ him. So, I’m thinking love potion.”

“Love potions don’t exist,” John said flatly. Then he smirked. “And what, are you jealous?”

Bruce gave him an irritated look. He really hated working with John. He was infuriating. “More worried,” Bruce said. “But a bit,” he admitted.

John laughed loudly. “And what do you want me to do? You can’t possibly think I poisoned my own brother can you?”

“No, but I’m asking to see if you can brew an antidote of some sort.”

John grinned. “I thought you were the brilliant one.”

“I specialize in detective skills, John. I did not dabble so much in chemistry,” Bruce said. “Please, we’re running out of time. For all I know, Jay has Jason chained up in the cave right now. I really need your help. Jay needs your help.”

John’s smile suddenly disappeared. “Jason. As in dead birdie Jason?”

Bruce glared at him for a long time. “Yes, him,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry, nope, you’re on your own, then,” John said. He started to turn back to his experiments. “He’s tried to kill me on way too many occasions and has come close, might I add.”

Bruce grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. “News flash, John,” Bruce hissed. “You _did_ kill him. I don’t know if it was you, or Jack, or even if it was fucking Jay, but he died by the hands of the Joker, and he was a _kid._ So if anything, you owe him.”

John’s eyes narrowed. “That was not _me_. Nor was it Jack, and especially not Jay.” John said. He pushed Bruce away.

“Don’t lie to me, John,” Bruce said, grabbing him again. He squeezed John’s slim wrist. “I am in no mood for games right now. You took _credit_ for killing Jason.”

John’s mouth quirked into a wry smile. “We did, didn’t we? And you want to know why, Bruce? Because who would believe us if we didn’t? Everyone would blame us anyway! Though, just because Jack, Jay and I didn’t personally do it, I must say, we were involved.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “What the fuck are you talking about, John? I told you, I don’t want any of your lies right now.”

“I’m not lying,” John answered. “But you probably won’t believe me if I told you.”

Bruce frowned at him. “Tell me.”

John rolled his eyes. “Well, if I told you, it would ruin all the fun.”

“Tell me, John.”

“I have a cloning machine, okay?” John said with an exasperated sigh. He looked very unhappy to tell Bruce this. “But I haven’t perfected it yet, so sometimes the clones get out into the city and they do things before we can catch them.”

Bruce processed this information. “You’re telling me, the Joker that killed Jason was a _clone_? Why the hell do you need more clones? You already have two twin brothers! Are they clones too?”

John snorted. “They’re not my clones, no. But it would be much more efficient if they were. But all the clones we’ve made so far were defective. The one that killed your birdie? Way too fucking reckless and vengeful. Or the one that went after Gordan’s girl? It was just a fucking pervert. I’m ashamed to even think that was part of my work.” John shrugged. Then he frowned at Bruce. “You’re going to take my machine, aren’t you?”

“I will, but not right now,” Bruce said through gritted teeth. He was holding back his anger right now. “Right now, I need you to help Jay.”

John’s eyebrows rose, and so did the corners of his lips. “Oh? So you’re not afraid I’m going to create an army of mindless clones and unleash them upon the city right now?” He made a satisfied noise. “While I am disappointed, at least I know Jay won’t end up carelessly dumped in the bay for the sharks or something.”

Bruce was a bit offended by that.

John tossed the goggles away and pulled off his gloves. He starts to reach for his coat, but Bruce stopped him.

“Wait, I can’t bring you the manor like this.”

“Well, I very well can’t go naked, can I? But you would prefer that, wouldn’t you?” John asked with a sneer.

“You need a disguise.”

“I don’t do disguises, Batsy,” John said.

“John.”

“Bruce.”

“Just work with me, will you?”

~

In the end, it took them a little more than an hour to get back to the manor. By the time they walked through the front door, Bruce knew that a lot had happened in the short hour they had been gone.

Somewhere in the house, Damian was screaming, and so was Tim. They did not sound like they were arguing though.

“Fuck,” Bruce said. Then he took off running in the direction of the yelling. John followed, walking quickly. Everyone was in the library. Damian and Tim were holding Jay back while Alfred worked on getting Jason free from the chair he was tied in.

Very complex knots bound Jason to the armchair, and a gag had been stuffed in his mouth as well.

But the minute Bruce and John stepped into the library, everyone went silent.

Jay even stopped struggling and cursing at the boys.

“John? What are you doing here?” Jay asked. He looked from Bruce to John. Then his eyes narrowed. “Oh, fuck you, Bruce Wayne,” Jay growled. He surged forward, breaking out of Tim’s grasp, and then Damian could not hold him himself.

Before he could do whatever he planned to do, Bruce pulled Alfred out of the way and swung Jason’s chair around so that Bruce stood between them.

Jay crashed into Bruce, and he grabbed Jay, whipping out the special sleeping serum John had grabbed and injected it into Jay’s arm.

Jay went limp, and he struggled to stay away.

“Ooh, Johnny,” he murmured. “I’m… not gonna… forgive you for… that,” he finished before his head dropped down and he was out cold.

Damian and Tim pulled Jason free, and he was livid.

“WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?!” Jason asked, almost hysterical. “Your friend is like a fucking animal!” Bruce noted the couple hickies on Jason’s neck and his ripped shirt collar. Bruce carefully lifted Jay into his arms.

“I think you boys should go stay at the penthouse for the weekend,” he said firmly. “Alfred, please go with them. I will handle this situation.”

Jason snorted. “You fucking better! And after that, you owe me so fucking much, Bruce. I’m never doing any favors for you again.”

He stormed out, and Damian and Tim followed him, giving Bruce suspicious looks.

Alfred smoothed his clothes and looked from Bruce to John.

John grinned at him. “Alfred Pennyworth, yes?” John said smoothly. “Pleasure to meet you,” he held out his hand.

Alfred gave him a disdainful look, but gave John’s hand a firm shake. He did not say anything to John though. Instead, he turned to Bruce. “And how will you plan on curing Mister Jay?” he asked.

“Mister Jay? Classy man,” John said with a low whistle. “I like your butler, Brucie.”

Both Alfred and Bruce ignored him.

“John’s going to make an antidote. Just help me keep the boys out of the manor for the weekend. Is that enough time?” Bruce asked.

John nodded. “Probably.”

“But let them go on patrol,” Bruce said to Alfred. “Thank you so much,” Bruce gushed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Alfred sighed. “Of course, Master Bruce.”

As Bruce carried Jay out of the room, with John following, John fell in step besides Bruce.

“So are your birdies usually this stupid?”

“Excuse me?” Bruce asked sharply.

“I mean, no offense, but it was pretty obvious it was Jay in there. The makeup is a bit smudged, and the hair is unevenly dyed.”

Bruce blinked. “I couldn’t tell.”

John snorted. “Then maybe I’ve been around my brothers way too long. Where do you think is a good place for a vacation? I’ve heard that Hawaii is nice this time of year. Lotsa tourists.”

Bruce glared at him. He shifted Jay in his arms and quickly entered the code to access the cave.

The clock slid aside, and Bruce marched in, John following.

“Wow, this is amazing,” he said. “So much more space than that cramped apartment. And everything is stainless steel. It _is_ a bit cold down here, but I mean, what can I expect? It’s a bat cave. Is that what you call it?”

“Shut up, John,” Bruce said irritated. “You’re not here for a tour.”

“I would love one though,” John said. They went down the stairs and into the main section of the cave. John hummed. “A bit more modern than I imagined,” he commented. “But very spacious. That computer looks really nice. Now, I know how you get all that information so fast. You have a giant supercomputer.” John slid down the railing, landing on the walkway that led to other parts of the cave. “Labeled costumes? Nostalgic much, Bats? Oh, look, it’s fashion disaster galore.”

Bruce headed down to the main part of the cave. He found a metal cart that Alfred usually used to serve tea. It was a rather large cart, so he laid Jay down on it. After a moment’s thought, he grabbed some straps and tied him down to the table.

“I don’t know if that’s kinky or cruel,” John’s voice said right next to Bruce.

“John, I did not bring you here for company. Get working.”

“Gladly,” John purred. “In fact, next time I plan on making anything, I’ll just drop in here.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bruce hissed.

John started to retort, but then Jay’s eyes snapped open. A loud, piercing wail echoed throughout the cave.

“No!” He cried. “You’re both horrible! I want Jay-Jay!”

“Jay-Jay?” John asked with a scoff. “That’s literally just repeating your own name twice. You sound pathetic, Jay.”

Jay looked up at him with teary eyes. Bruce could not actually believe that Jay actually believed he was in love with Jason. It hurt, honestly. Was what they had so easily overridden by a concoction of some sort?

Jay whimpered as John walked over. John grinned down at his brother with a scary smile. He pushed Jay’s hair out of his face almost lovingly, but then grabbed Jay’s chin, squeezing hard.

“Now, little brother,” John said. “You drank something you weren’t supposed to,” he said, wagging his finger. “Not only that, but you’re currently causing a lot of trouble for Batsy and I.”

“J-John?” Jay asked a bit fearfully through his squished cheeks.

“Shh,” John cooed softly. “I’m going to run a few tests, alright? Hm, it won’t hurt,” John pulled out a knife. “Much.”

“John…” Bruce said warningly. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t but in, Bruce,” John said without looking up. “But be a dear and grab a rag or something. He’ll need something to bite down on, and something to clean up with later.”

“John…!” Jay pulled at his bonds for the first time, his eyes flashing from the knife to John’s face.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and he stood up from the table he was leaning on. “John, put the knife down. You’re scaring him.” And it was starting to scare him too. If it scared Jay, it had to be pretty damn scary.

“Kindly butt out, B,” John said in the same sing-songy voice. “Li’l bro and I are having a chat.”

Jay whimpered as John raised the knife.

“Stop it, John, please, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Jay practically sobbed. “Please don’t…”

John’s smile grew another inch, and then Bruce could not risk it anymore. He grabbed John’s hand and held it.

John turned his head and glared at Bruce. “What the fuck, Bats?”

“You’re scaring him,” Bruce growled. He squeezed John’s wrist tighter and tighter until John finally dropped the knife. It clattered to the ground. They glared at each other for a long time. Finally, John yanked his hand away, rubbing his reddening wrist.

“Fine,” he said. “Lock him up somewhere. I’ll do this a different way. The _less_ fun way.”

And so, Bruce silently apologized to Jay and locked him in one of the cells in the cave. As he walked away, Jay was crying and screaming after him, telling Bruce how much of a monster he was and that he deserved to die.

Bruce steeled himself and walked away without looking back, fists clenched and teeth gritted. It all hurt.

When he got back, John had already, somehow, found all the vials, beakers, and flasks as well as most of the less dangerous chemicals.

“So, Jay’s consumed some sort of aphrodisiac. Obviously, it’s not one that is commonly sold on the black market or whatever. Someone brewed this with a rather specific target in mind. I can’t tell you if it was meant for Jay or not, but someone’s messing around with some pretty powerful stuff. Knowing you, you may want to look into it some-”

“What the fuck was that back there?”

John stopped midsentence. “What was what?”

“The whole creepy threatening thing,” Bruce said, glaring at him. “Jay was terrified.”

“Oh, that, it’s nothing. He’s fine,” John said with a dismissive wave.

“He didn’t look fine, John.”

John sighed. “You really have an annoying need to find out every little detail about me, you know? Can I not have secrets anymore? We kidnap you once and suddenly you’re our best friend?” John pointed at Bruce. “No, fuck you. I don’t even want to be here. The aphrodisiac will probably wear off in a week or two, a month at most.”

“A _month_?!” Bruce basically screeched. “That’s a really long time for an aphrodisiac, in case you did not know. Even a week or two is really fucking long.”

“Yes, I know that. But at least it’s not permanent and won’t kill him.” Then John paused as he rethought his words. “Not really at least.”

“What do you mean not really? And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the other thing,” Bruce warned.

“Jay may not die? But I’m not sure.”

Bruce took a shaky breath. He could not have John storming out right now, and since they both had short fuses, one of them would have to keep it cool. “Your brother could be dying, and _you’re not sure_?”

John shrugged. “I’m a chemist, Bats, not a doctor.”

“You specialize in illegal chemicals, John. You should know this,” Bruce said. “If Jay is dying, he needs the antidote!”

“I’m getting there,” John said. “Just need… _glycyrrhiba glabra.”_

“I have no fucking clue what that is,” Bruce snapped.

John smiled. “You curse a lot when you’re stressed. A much more attractive quality than being sweet and mushy. It’s licorice root.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “I bet you fucking love cuddling,” he muttered under his breath before saying loudly, “Fresh or dried?”

“Fresh. I need the juice.”

Bruce sent Alfred a text, asking him to bring some fresh licorice root over the later that day, along with lunch. He pocketed his phone and frowned at what John was mixing. “And what was with the threatening Jay?”

John snorted. “You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, okay. So, my brothers and I have this… failsafe kind of thing,” he explained. He poured two clear liquids together and swirled it. It turned a light blue. Then, he placed it on a ring stand for heating. “In which, in the case that one of us goes completely berserk, we basically have the power to off one another. I know Jay’s, Jay knows Jack’s, and Jack knows mine.”

“So you were going to kill Jay.”

“No,” John said. “Just mild threatening. I needed him scared. The chemicals that cause fear easily overrode the whatever Jay had pumping through his system. Briefly, at least.”

“And this failsafe is?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

“Yes, you fucking are.”

“Fucking make me, Bruce.”

“You’re in my house, and I can fucking throw you into that cell with Jay if I wanted.”

John smirked. “But you won’t.”

“Try me.”

John turned towards Bruce momentarily. He gave him a simpering smile. “Because, darling, you need me. You may not want me here, but deep down, behind that thick wall you’ve built, you love Jay. And you might want to deny it now, but it’s true. And since I’m your only hope, you kinda need me around.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Bats.”

~

They had been in the cave for seven hours now. John alternated between brewing and waiting, and annoying Bruce.

Bruce tried working on the computer a bit, but he was not comfortable turning his back to John, so he just sat and watched.

Alfred brought lunch six hours back, as well as the licorice roots. Bruce personally delivered Jay’s food to him, but Jay came at him clawing and kicking, so Bruce left the food and walked away.

For basically all seven hours, Jay had been crying and screaming in his cell. The cave echoed, so the sound reverberated all around. It was driving Bruce crazy, both by the continuous noise (it was amazing his voice had not been lost yet) and by the fact that he could not solace Jay.

Finally, as nine o’clock rolled around, John stood up, slamming his book shut.

“I cannot fucking take it anymore,” he snapped. “I’m leaving.”

“You can’t leave,” Bruce argued. “The antidote.”

“Needs to continue boiling for twenty four hours,” John said. “It will be ready tomorrow night. I will be back then. I can’t take the screaming anymore. Either gag him, or I’m going.”

“I’m not going to treat him like an animal,” Bruce said. “He’s your brother. Why are you so mean to him?”

“I’m far from mean, Batsy. He’s had much worse.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Bruce started, not able to believe had to tell this to John. “But I thought he was family? I thought you would do anything for family.”

“I will fucking do anything for him and Jack,” John said, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t think I won’t. But that does not mean I don’t think they’re idiots and completely irresponsible and fucking morons most of the time.”

Bruce was shocked. “You seriously think so lowly of your brothers?”

“Have you met them?”

“Jay is fucking brilliant, but you’ve got your head stuck so far up your ass, you can’t see that!” Bruce yelled. “Jack is also very intelligent, and you think you’re the only smart one? Just because you’re oldest, and you make all the plans or whatever, it does not mean your brothers are like those henchmen you hire to carry out your little evil plots! They’re your brothers!”

John laughed coldly. “Real hypocritical coming from you, Bruce. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You and I are not as different from each other as you think. You treat your birdboys the same way. You think I haven’t noticed? You make the plans, and you make them stick by it. They go off and do their own thing? They get yelled at and shunned.”

Bruce stood as well. “Get. Out.”

“Gladly.”

Bruce watched as John stormed out. He heard the door slam loudly. And from the surveillance cameras, Bruce saw John smash a vase on the way out and pointing a middle finger up at one of the hidden cameras as he went.

Bruce collapsed back into his seat and let his face fall into his hands as Jay’s howling continued in the background.

~

Bruce was drifting off when the cameras detected movement at the front door. Bruce rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Someone stood at the front door, mostly hidden in the shadows. It was Jack.

Bruce bolted up the stairs into the manor. He ran to the front door and pulled it open.

“Jack?” he whispered into the darkness.

Jack melted out from the shadows and smiled sheepishly. His black hair dye had been removed or washed out somehow and was back to its usual green.

“Hey, Batsy,” he said. “Mind if I come in? John sent me.”

Bruce quickly stepped aside, dumbfounded. “John sent you?”

“Yeah, said you might need a break from watching Jay?” Jack looked around the foyer. Then he looked back to Bruce. “How is he?”

“Painful to listen to,” Bruce said tiredly.

Jack laughed. “I can imagine. Why do you think we tried to keep you away at first? Jay’s breakdowns are the worst.”

Bruce led Jack down into the cave, where Jay’s screaming could be heard immediately.

Jack winced. “Yeah, I’m sorry. That’s pretty bad.”

“It was worse before,” Bruce said. “I think he’s out of energy, or he’s losing his voice.”

“Let’s hope both.”

Jack’s reaction to the cave was much more reserved than John’s, but Bruce could tell he was trying to hold it back. The mad excitement twinkled in his eyes, and his fingers twitched occasionally.

“So, how’ve you been?” Jack asked, sitting down in John’s chair. It was obvious that it was hard for him to sit still. He wanted to explore the cave. Bruce bit back a smile.

“I’ve been fine. Nearly deaf, but fine,” Bruce said.

They started with small talk. Then they talked about what Jack had been going after last night, and why Bruce was at the club last night. It got a bit deeper when they discussed how Bruce had been doing with the boys. And finally, one o’clock in the morning rolled around. The liquid was still boiling slowly in its flask, and Jay’s cried had diminished.  

Jack looked at the brewing antidote. “And John wasn’t too hard on you, right?”

“Elaborate on that.”

“He’s a tough person to be around, I understand,” Jack said. “But you’ll get used to him after a while.”

Curious, Bruce asked, “What do you think of John? Like, how do you see him?”

Jack seemed a bit surprised by the question. “Honestly? I look up to him. He’s my big brother. He’s a dick and he’s cold and heartless, but… he’s taught me many things. I know he finds me annoying and incompetent half the times, but I don’t really blame him. I think don’t think John understands half the reason Jay and I willingly do what we do on a regular basis.” Jack smiled wistfully, looking off in the distance at the large dinosaur.

“I mean, do we like getting beat up and stuffed into Arkham regularly and being pumped full of drugs and prodded? Not so much. But we put up with it because it’s all worth it for a dance with the Bats. John doesn’t understand our, hm… obsession with you.” Jack blushed lightly. “Sometimes, I don’t either, but it’s fun, so I don’t question it.”

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. “Are you saying…?”

“That I’m in love with you like Jay is in love with you?” Jack thought about it for a moment. “Not so much. Well, not romantically at least. I definitely need you, and I love your attention and the whole dark and handsome thing you’ve got going, but I don’t want to hold hands and watch the sunset on a beach with the Batman, no.”

Then, Jack wiggled his eyebrows. “But I’m not against a couple rounds of hate sex.”

Bruce glared at him. His memory supplied an unhelpful image of a certain dream he had had recently.

“But you’re an honest gentleman, aren’t you, Bruce?” Jack asked rhetorically with an exaggerated sigh. “Even when Jay won’t ever find a thing out, you won’t cheat on him.”

“Of course not! And he’s your brother!”

“We share everything.”

“Out of the question.”

“Your loss,” Jack said with a shrug.  He did not seem all that upset about it. “Anyway, isn’t it getting close to your bedtime?”

Bruce glanced at the clock. They had been talking for five hours.

“I’ve been up later.”

“You’ve had a long day,” Jack said. “Get some sleep.”

“Nuh uh,” Bruce said. “I’m not leaving you down here alone.”

Jack laughed. “Feel free to sleep down here.”

“That’s a horrible idea.”

“I won’t kill you, promise.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Bruce said. “But I won’t put it above you to do other things.”

Jack crossed his heart. “I swear, I will not do you any harm.”

Bruce yawned, “Liar.”

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Bruce’s large computer chair. He nudged Bruce over and squished himself into the seat.

The chair was very large, and it actually fit them both comfortably. Jack threw his legs over Bruce’s, and laid his head against Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce yawned as Jack maneuvered his arms around his own waist. “I have a boyfriend,” he said tiredly.

Jack smiled. “I know,” he said, closing his eyes. “But he’s unavailable right now, so I’m playing guard dog right now. Making sure no one takes his man.”

“Right,” Bruce said with a quiet snort. “Because you’re honorable like that.”

“Mhm.” Jack said sleepily. “G’night, Bats.”

A long sigh. “Night, Jack.”

~

They woke early the next morning to Alfred’s throat clearing. He had breakfast laid out on the metal cart. There were mini cheese and spinach quiches, crepes both savory and sweet, toast, a whole array of spreads, fruits, coffee, and tea.

“I see you’ve made comfortable accommodations for the night, Master Bruce,” Alfred said coolly.

Bruce pushed Jack’s legs off of him and stood. He stretched, bones popping and muscles waking up from their cramped positions. “No need to be so snarky in the morning, Alfred. How are the boys?”

“There is graffiti on the windows of your penthouse now. But yes, they are well.”

Bruce grabbed a piece of toast and held it with his mouth as he grabbed a plate and started picking foods. He piled the plate high with some of everything before grabbing a fork and a knife.

He started towards the direction of Jay’s cell.

As he walked away, Jack called, “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

Bruce turned and gave him a questioning look.

Jack was spreading a napkin out on his lap, and had a mini quiche in each hand. “The knife and the fork.”

“You want him to eat with his hands?” Bruce asked.

“Probably best. And I would even rethink the plate. Expensive china, it is,” Jack said between bites. “Hey, this is really good! My compliments to the chef.” He nodded at Alfred.

Bruce walked back over. “Then I’ll go eat with him and make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

He started filling his own plate. He grabbed another set of utensils, and after a second thought, “Can you bring a cup of coffee and a cup of tea, Alfred?”

Alfred nodded and started pouring a cup of coffee, and followed with a cup of steaming tea.

Jack made a wounded sound. “Then I’ll eat out here all by myself?” When Bruce did not answer, Jack scrambled after him. “Mister Alfred, can you bring the whole cart. We’re having a breakfast-over party in Jay’s cell.”

And he skipped after Bruce.

Bruce entered the code to Jay’s cell and stepped inside. Jay was lying on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. Dried tear streaks crusted his face, and it looked like he had been tearing at his hair as well, judging by the blonde fluffs on the ground. His nails were all bleeding, and his clothes ripped.

“Are you satisfied yet?” Jay croaked. He had finally lost his voice, and it sounded broken and scratchy. “Come to gloat?”

“Actually, I brought you breakfast,” Bruce said. He sat down at the edge of Jay’s cot, and held out the plate of food. “You should eat something.” He purposefully glanced at the sandwich that had been overturned in the corner.

“No. I would rather die than eat anything you give me.”

Bruce frowned. He had never exactly seen it in action, but Jay’s emotions really were extreme.

Just then, Jack sauntered into the room. “Hey, how’s my little Jay doing?” he asked cheerfully. “Been crying? Aw, sorry I couldn’t be here to hold the tissues for you,” Jack said. He sat down next to Bruce. Alfred rolled the cart in a moment later. He looked at Jay, then Jack, then Bruce. But he said nothing.

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your breakfast,” Alfred said.

“By Alfie!” Jack called cheerfully as Alfred left and the glass door slid closed again, locking them inside. Then he turned to Jay. “Wanna try a quiche? They’re ex- _qui_ -site!”

Jay did not respond. Jack sighed and pushed his other quiche into his mouth, chewing rapidly before standing. He wiped his hands on his pants and then hooked his hands under Jay’s armpits and pulled him into a sitting position with a grunt. Jack then leaned him against the wall. He took the Jay’s plate from Bruce and a fork as well.

He stabbed one of the mini quiches and held it up to Jay’s cracked lips. Jay did not respond.

“I will force it down your throat, should I need to,” Jack threatened. Still, Jay did not move. “Or, I will get Alfie to blend this whole thing up into a mush and pump it into your stomach by force.”

The corner of Jay’s mouth twitched. Then he opened his mouth, but before Jack could take the chance and shove the quiche inside, he said, “Water… please.”

Bruce quickly stood and grabbed the tea, and hurried back over, bringing the cup to Jay’s lips and tilting slowly.

“Careful, it’s hot,” he said. He watched as Jay drank, tiny sips at first, but a bit more vigorously later. When he finished the cup of tea, Bruce looked at him worriedly. “Do you feel better now?”

Jay gave him a small glare but nodded slowly.

Jack waved the fork with the quiche around Jay’s lips again, and this time, Jay slowly ate it. He chewed slowly and it looked like it was hard to swallow.

Bruce stood again and pushed the cart over by Jay’s cot. Jack cut off a piece of a chocolate hazelnut crepe and held it out to Jay. Bruce watched, and Jay looked at him, frowning.

Jack sighed. “Bruce, do you mind not watching?”

Bruce slowly turned away. He could not help but feel shut out. He ate, back facing Jay, and instead listened to Jack quietly murmuring words of encouragement. At least he knew that Jay was eating something.

When he finished, he sat and drank his cooling coffee. The food on Jay’s plate slowly disappeared. Finally, Jack set the empty plate down and Bruce gave him a questioning look. Jack nodded and he stood up. He picked some of the leftover, now cold food, eating bits and pieces here and there. Bruce turned and looked at Jay, who was staring intently at the wall.

“Jay,” he started quietly. He tried to pretend Jack was not there. He reached over to touch Jay’s face, but Jay slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” Jay rasped venomously.

“Come on, Jay. You have to fight this,” Bruce said. “We’re brewing you the antidote right now, but I don’t understand how someone as strong as you could succumb to- to some stupid aphrodisiac.”

“I don’t know what illusion you’re living, but we were nothing. I was stupid, and I was blind. Now, I know the truth. _I don’t need you_. I can do what I want, and you need to accept that and move on,” Jay said. He coughed at the end, and Bruce sighed.

“Okay,” he finally managed, his voice thick with emotion he was trying to hold back. “Okay, when the antidote is ready, you drink it. And if it has no effect, I’ll leave you alone.”

He stands and starts for the door. Jack quickly stands as well. Bruce pulled out the remote from his pocket and the door opens. Bruce holds the door open as Jack pushed the breakfast cart out.

Bruce gave Jay one last long look, and Jay did not meet his eyes.

The glass door closed between them, and Bruce sighed and walked away, heart heavy in his chest.

~

John did not return the Sunday evening. Alfred let him in, and he came to check on the antidote.

It had been brewing for a little over twenty four hours, and John seemed satisfied with it. He took it off of the brewing stand and set it aside to cool. He said there was a couple more things to add after cooling, and then Jay could drink it.

Bruce dressed up in his uniform, planning on going on patrol after Jay took the antidote.

If it worked, great, but Bruce had already skipped night of patrol, he could not afford it again. If it did not work, he would need an outlet for his emotions.

So while they waited, Bruce paced up and down the length of the cave, a frown etched on his face. His boots echoed with each of his forceful steps.

Jack was hanging upside down from the elevated walkway that went around the edge of the cave. He was reading book, and he had been like that for a good hour now. It was amazing he had not exploded from the blood flowing to his head.

John sat in the computer chair, spinning around, looking as impatient as Bruce. He twirled a pen in his hands. He had his disguise on again – dark brown hair, a tanner complexion, and synthetic skin to cover the scars on his face.

“Is it ready yet?” Bruce asked. He wrung the gauntlets in his hands.

“It’s only been cooling for ten minutes, Bruce,” Jack said without looking up from his book. “At least wait another five minutes.”

Bruce sighed heavily. He tossed the gauntlets aside carelessly. “What if it doesn’t work?” He asked aloud.

“Too bad,” John drawled. “We could try other combinations, but they’re all less likely to work. But don’t worry, Bats. I’m confident in my skills.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. He pulled at his cape, wrapping it around himself before letting it drop again.

“Jack, can you get down from there? If you drop, you’ll break your head open and destroy my artifacts case,” Bruce said.

Jack moved the book away from his face. “But it’s comfortable reading like this.”

“Jack…”

“Please, Bruce? John doesn’t let me do this at home. Not that there’s actually enough space anyway. And the lighting is really good,” Jack said, smiling widely and nodding vigorously.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard footsteps descending from stairs. And it was not the even, light footsteps of Alfred.

It was the hurried, heavier footfalls of a small teenager.

All three heads turned towards the entrance and froze. Before any of them could react properly, Damian came into the cave.

He spotted his father standing in the middle of the cave. “Fath-” then he stopped. He frowned, eyeing John, who was sitting in the chair, pen on the ground. Then, he looked to Jack, hanging upside down ten feet away from him, green hair sticking up (down?), and a book in his hands. Damian’s eyes zoomed back to Bruce, whose blue eyes were wide.

In a second, Bruce’s heart dropped to his stomach, and Damian’s eyes filled with betrayal and distrust.

“I knew it,” he hissed before spinning on his heels and running out.

Bruce bolted after him. “Damian!”

But Damian had a head start and was lighter on his feet. Bruce ran out of the cave and down the hall towards the front door. But by the time he got there, Damian had already zoomed off, his bike leaving a thick trail of dust.

Bruce watched after him for a moment with despair. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He walked slowly back to the cave. Where the hell was Damian going? Fuck, he had been so stupidly careless. Bruce punched the wall. Pain shot up his arm, but it was awakening. Ever since the triplets had shown up in his life, he had gotten more and more careless with everything.

When he reentered the cave, no one mentioned what had just happened.

“It’s ready,” John said, holding up a light pink liquid, barely a mouthful, but it was the only thing that gave Bruce a little bit of hope in that moment.

~

“No!” Jay screamed, squirming. “I won’t drink it! Fuck off! Let go of me!” He kicked Bruce in the stomach, but Bruce held him tightly.

John grabbed Jay’s chin, and Jay stubbornly pressed his lips together. Jack grabbed Jay’s hair and pulled it back. John slowly pried Jay’s mouth open. John and Jack forced their fingers inside to hold Jay’s mouth open. He tried to bite down on their fingers, but they were stronger than them.

John gestured to the vial, and Bruce grabbed it with his free hand. He popped the stopper off and upturned the contents into Jay’s open throat.

Jay coughed and gurgled, but the liquid went down his throat. Jack and John pulled their fingers out and Jay snapped down. They all let go of him and backed up. Jay had an absolutely murderous look in his eyes. He grabbed an empty glass bottle and smashed it against the edge of the table. He gripped the neck of the bottle, the sharp ends pointing out. His hands shook as he tightened his grip. Then the bottle burst, and Jay dropped it.

There was a long moment of silence. Jay blinked slowly, looking around him with growing confusion.

Then he looked down at his hands. He sees Jack and John. Then, he sees Bruce.

His eyes lit up with recognition and he ran at Bruce, leaping up and Bruce caught him. Jay’s legs wrapped around Bruce’s kelvar clad waist, and his arms around his neck. He kissed Bruce hungrily.

Bruce returned the gesture with equal fervor, feeling like the past weekend had been way too long.

“Fuck- Jay,” Bruce said between kisses. “Glad to- have you b- back,” he said when they finally pulled apart. Jay pressed his forehead against Bruce’s and giggled.

“Were you lonely? I’m sorry about that, Batsy,” Jay murmured. “I’m glad to be back. What the hell was I thinking before?” He kissed Bruce again. “Missed you, baby.”

Bruce pulled Jay impossibly closer. “Missed you too,” he whispered and pressed his lips against Jay’s, gently.

Then, a clicking of a gun cocking broke them apart.

They looked up to see Jason, Tim and Damian standing on the walkway, glaring at them. Jason had two guns, one pointed at John, one at Jack. Tim’s arms were crossed, and the disgust was clear on his face. Damian looked furious. He had half of his Robin costume on, but not all of it. And in his hands, a set of batarangs, ones that definitely did not belong to him.

“So,” Jason sneered. “Looks like we have a traitor on our hands.”

 


End file.
